Falling Chrysanthemum
by SugiSuzume13
Summary: Kiku Mitsu, an outcast of her Clan and one who is suffering deep inside, is captured by the Akatsuki. She is plunged into a world where every one of her actions, thoughts and words is a life or death situation.
1. Prologue

**Me:** -Walks in and turns to reader- Hello, thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. I am really bad with introductions so I'll cut straight to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** SugiSuzume13 owns nothing in this fanfiction apart from her OC-Kiku Mitsu.

The girls eyes gleamed dangerously in the moonlight, everything around her appeared to be the same color as them-grey. Darkness surrounded her on all sides and within the depths of her mind, she wept continuously. Claw like hands scratched at the ground, as if it her victim and then the pacing started. Back and forth she wandered on all fours, her eyes never leaving one spot of the surrounding forest.

The teenager knew she wasn't alone, far from it in fact, and she didn't like it. Her animal-like instincts kicked in as she tasted the air. She had the behaviors of a bear, she felt scared due to this. One half was screaming at her to run, that was the human side of her, and the other, the bear half was telling her the same thing. She was a predator not prey yet, she only felt comfortable when she could see what was going on. Right now was not one of those times, she was as blind in the dark as a bat in day-light.

Tattered clothing clung to her form, she had been wearing the same beige trousers for years and the same green top for even longer. In all the time she had owned these things, not once had they been washed, grime clung to them with a fierce determination.

Suddenly, the cautious mood dropped, replaced by an adrenaline rush as she sped off, a cloaked figure hot on her trail. She ran in the direction of the river which meandered along nearby, that was her safety zone, if she could just reach it then she thought she'd be safe.

Her direction though seemed off, panic messing with her brain as she came out of the forest and onto the edge of a cliff. The figure came closer still and with a shake of her head, she was forced to jump off the crumbling ledge.

Unconsciousness gripped her a few moments after she hit the rocky floor below, her eyes fought to stay open a few seconds longer as she stared up at her chaser, then everything went blank.


	2. Rain, rain, go away!

**Me: **I hope you all like the prologue as much as I enjoyed writing it? Anyways, onto the disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** SugiSuzume13 owns nothing in this fanfiction apart from her OC-Kiku Mitsu.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

Water fell from the roof of the cave, outside the rain rushed from the sky and hit the ground. The smell of freshness which it brought with it was overpowered by the smell of burning wood. Smoke drifted out of the shelter and into the ebony night, the puffs of gas resembled the miserable clouds which hung in the starless sky.

A small groan filled the air in the gave as a laying figure started to regain consciousness, her grey eyes remained tightly shut against the light of the fire. She struggled in her bonds for a few moments and then slowly, her eyes started to open. The man who had captured her sat in the corner, paying little attention to her, he knew she couldn't get away or rather he thought she wouldn't try anything.

This man clearly hadn't met Kiku before, she just didn't know when to quit and, even with the awful head-ache she had gained from before, she was planning her escape.

A growl rumbled in her throat, this caught the attention of the strange man and he got up, walking over to her, delivering a quick kick to her life side. She glared at him and observed how unique he looked. His face was split into two halves, one white and one black. His hair was green and a Venus flytrap surrounded her face. She couldn't tell what exactly he was wearing as his whole form was clad in a black cloak adorned with read clouds.

A sharp intake of breath showed her surprise as she scrambled to sit up, never saying a word. She didn't need to give away that she could speak just yet. The brunette was dealing with an Akatsuki member, she had to be careful or risk death. Well, that's what sensible people would've thought, she on the other hand was working on cutting the ropes on her feet, using her clawed hands, in plain site of the cloaked man. Not the brightest idea, but she was scared and wanted to run.

Of course her efforts were in vain as the plant guy gave her a punch to the stomach and spoke out in a gruff voice **"Stop that b****!"** She winced at his punch and spat up a little blood.

"Don't be so rude!" A softer voice scolded and she cocked her head in confusion, shaking her head, she watched an argument start up between the two voices and shrugged, severing her bonds in one swipe of a hand. She was feeling more sure of herself now, hence the extra strength.

Stumbling to her feet, she started to run. This however, was another failed attempt, her sense of direction was thrown off by the rain and she was forced back into the cave. The man stood at the entrance with a smirk, he must have known she wouldn't get fair. Pawing at the cave floor, she finally lay down and went to sleep a distance from the fire. Kiku was scared of the embers which danced within.


	3. Somewhere in the heart of Fire Country

**Me: **Hello again reader, I am going to get on with this chapter in a moment, but first a thank you and a disclaimer.

**Thank you: **Riayna Darkheart for the review!

**Disclaimer:** SugiSuzume13 owns nothing in this fanfiction apart from her OC-Kiku Mitsu.

The storm which had taken place on the previous night was finally starting to ease off as orange sunlight filtered through the pale clouds. Birds chirped happily, joining in with the dawn chorus-a sweet melody which echoed through the forest.

One person who was far from sweet however, was the Akatsuki member who Kiku had been captured by. He, deciding it was time to move on, had to wake up the snoozing girl. After a quick debate with himself, which resulted in the strange man gaining a head-ache, he finally shook her away.

He seemed to have brilliant timing, for she was just about to wake up anyway, and received a grumble before the 16 year old blinked a couple of times and sat up.

Snorting, he told her to get up and follow him, to which she answered with a growl and a stomach rumble. A glare from the tall missing-nin however, persuaded her that she could go another day without food.

Rubbing her eyes once more, causing said man to look confused as to where her claws had gone, she started following after him on all fours, of course. She looked pretty happy to not walk on two legs yet fear still shone in her eyes.

At the back of her mind, common sense told her not to run. There was something about this man that she didn't trust-just about everything! What was there to like about someone who had captured her and given her a head-ache, on top of that he was a member of the Akatsuki. Even a child could figure out he wasn't to be trusted!

Right now the scent of rain still lingered in the air and Kiku had no hope of finding her way around without her sense of smell. Once she could use her nose again, she would run for it, either that or she would attack the man from behind. After all, she had the instincts of a bear and now she could see her target, there was nothing to stop her.

By the time midday had come and gone they still hadn't stopped for a rest and the young girl was getting increasingly thirsty. Each time they passed a small stream she would stop, only to be kicked and miss out on a drink.

The sound of running water filled the air and Kiku grinned, heading towards it. She honestly didn't care what 'plant man' wanted, she needed a drink and that was that. Her lips curved into a smile as she realized where she was.

The strange teenager had been here before, many times in fact. They were somewhere in the heart of Fire Country, there were no major towns nearby but there was a small settlement which lay West from the river.

Suddenly, her eyes caught site of light coming through a gap in the trees and she pushed through the foliage into a clearing. Her pace slowed as she noticed a small dear drinking from the river, it hadn't seen her yet and she grinned, stalking silently forward.


	4. A Failed Hunt and Grumpy Plant

**Me: **Wow, it has been a long time since I updated this story and as an apology I have decided to work extra hard on each chapter from now on....this is were you all clap -holds up applause sign-

-Silence-

**Me: **Anyway, onto the disclaimer. Also thanks to kabutoishot and Riayna Darkheart for the reviews. Oh, I almost forgot-I have a poll up regarding this story and I'd appreciate it if you could go and 'answer' it, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** SugiSuzume13 owns nothing in this fanfiction apart from her OC-Kiku Mitsu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hands padded softly against the grass, her knees were bent as she walked along looking rather like a wolf as opposed to a bear. She fought like the lumbering mammal though and this was evident as she drew close to the deer, her prey. She could feel the yellow eyes of plant guy on her back as her finger-nails grew to claws, he was probably trying to figure out her blood-line and she nearly giggled at the fact that he seemed to be having trouble. She considered telling him about it for a moment before shaking the idea away and standing up straight.

Running full speed she drew back and arm and sliced at the deer. It looked startled and looked for an escape, the stream was deeper than first expected so it ruled out backing away. Then, just as Kiku was about to strike again it fled to her left and bounced off into the forest. A frustrated growl escaped her throat and she struck the water angrily, withdrawing as the sting from the slap burned her hand. She stood unmoving for a few moments before her hands returned to normal and she walked back over to her spectator.

A sharp glare was directed to him as she crossed her arms and waited for him to carry on **"Don't blame us you stupid b****!" **He hissed "It was your own fault it got away." The softer voice concluded as he headed back to the path "I wonder how well Deidara is coping with Tobi right now," he mused **"it isn't very often that hyper idiot doesn't come with us on a mission,"** his other half continued **"I think blondie will be happy when we get back!"**

The young brunette who was trailing behind them raised an eye brow at the conversation, un-crossed her arms and caught up with them "Who's Deidara and Tobi?" She questioned, her words forming clumsily as she hadn't spoken in quite some time.

Once her words were heard her speak, slight shock appeared on his face before the emotion disappeared again "We can't really tell you." Was his response before all fell quiet again except for the rustling of their clothing and a sigh from Kiku's mouth.

_"That was a waste of time then,"_ she thought in annoyance _"I spoke for the first time in months just to hear "We can't really tell you." Stupid jerk!"_

Up ahead she spotted the road again and an expression fell upon her features showing mistrust. She didn't get why this guy was insistent of travelling by road, they had had many chances to get off the road which would probably have saved them time, but this dumby ignored them.

_"It is probably because he thinks I'll run off again," _she mentally scolded herself for the run-away attempt the previous _"if we are on the road it'll be easily to track me." _Though she knew this area, she didn't come near paths normally so her direction was a little thrown off. The river had been a hint but beyond that, she felt lost.

A sign on the road appeared up ahead and Kiku didn't even try to read it. She was unable to read as she had never really needed such a skill with her life-style. Sure she knew the basics of the alphabet from when she was about five but that was about it. Plant dude turned right and she followed him reluctantly, wishing she would've taken the other path.

"What's your name?" She questioned, fed up of calling him plant guy in her mind. Silence continued and then, just when she had given up hope of an answer he finally replied.

"Zetsu." The softer voice answered, much to her relief. The darker one gave her the creeps, well the lighter one did too-the man was a member in the Akatsuki, which led her to ask another question.

"What does the Akatsuki want with me anyway?" She queried unsurely, frightened of what the answer may be.

**"You'll find out when you need to, you stupid kid!" **His harsh tone rang through the air, shattering the next question she was going to ask into a thousand pieces as they continued on down the dusty path.

After what seemed like forever, she finally got up the courage to speak again "Where are we going?"

Apparently the man was sick and tired of her questions because he swung round to face her and slapped her hard across the face. She tumbled back and fell onto her backside, where she sat spitting tacks, well actually curses, for the next two minutes **"Stop asking dumb questions and shut up!"** He ordered her, rage flashing in his eyes.

Kiku nodded and stood up and dusted her tattered clothes, not that it made a difference-her clothes were ruined anyway.

It wasn't long after this that it started to rain again, small droplets hit the floor softly at first but within half an hour it was raining cats and dogs. The teenagers clothes were soaked as she shivered every so often, fighting to keep herself warm. Any other member of her clan would've managed this without ease but since her banishment eight years ago, she had been given less opportunity to train as time went on.

The strange change in weather gave her an idea as to where they were headed at least, she was being taken to Amegakure-the Village Hidden in the Rain. It was an industrial city, were the smell would be enough to make her eyes water and her sense of direction would be reduced to nothing. Not only that but it was home to many missing-nin and was a very dangerous place, oh and if that wasn't bad enough-all her thoughts of water meant she now needed the toilet. Today was shaping up to be great, just perfect!


	5. More Questions Than Answers

**Me: **Hello again loyal readers and welcome to another chapter of Falling Chrysanthemum. Firstly, thanks to those who reviewed and secondly, I have decided to write out chapters in bulk at weekends and post them up regularly so if I get writers block again-I can still keep updated. Now, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** SugiSuzume13 owns nothing in this fanfiction apart from her OC-Kiku Mitsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with r," Kiku muttered boredly to herself "hm, I know, it's rain! Who would've thought that the area around the _rain_ village would be so miserable!" Her exclamation was clearly sarcastic as she walked about a meter behind Zetsu. The plant man did't seem to be affected by the bad weather _"I wonder why." _She thought dryly as she stared up into the sky, successfully getting one of the icy drops in her eye and tripping over a rock.

A rip escaped into the air as the cloth covering her left knee tore against the rough path, a slight scratch appeared on her knee as she gave up walking normally. Shifting onto all fours she ran to catch up with her freaky looking kidnapper, if he could be called that. The weird looking part was true but she hadn't really tried to get away and no one would really care what happened to her. No one was there to save her so she would have to tackle the problem herself, just like she had always done.

Looking back on the night she was captured though, there wasn't much she could have done that she did, it was dark and she hadn't been very familiar with the area. If she would have fought the out-come would have remained as it happened, only she would have been in a lot more pain. Thus in hind-sight she had done well to not injure herself, especially after her tumble off of the cliff.

Admittedly it wasn't her smartest move but her instincts were telling her to get away, so she took the only option she had which also happened to be one of the most idiotic things she had ever done.

As the pair came over the ridge of the hill, with difficulty considering Kiku had slipped back down about five times and she now looked rather like a mud monster, the tall metal buildings of Amegakure came into view. It was foul, the construction of the village had been carried out using materials which clashed with the land-scaped. Tall plumes of smoke and polluting ash drifted into the evening sky, going straight into the clouds.

_"No wonder the rain tastes so repulsive." _She thought bitterly as she licked a murky drop from her lip. Her clothes were utterly drenched in the nasty liquid and smelt even worse than before, it was a mystery to her as to why anyone would want to live here.

Metal gates loomed up ahead, shut tight against intruders. Zetsu walked over to a man who was sat in small booth, a strange mask adorned his face but Kiku could see his black hair and hazel eyes clearly enough. He was bundled up in warm clothes and she looked at him enviously, though she was slightly taken aback by the lack of fear in his eyes as he discussed briefly with plant man before calling for the gates to be opened.

Standing up on two-legs she followed after the Akatsuki member and into the village, a slam resounded in the air for a few minutes after they were shut again.

Glancing around, she squinted her grey eyes and noticed that there were only a few people scurrying around as they went around their daily business. This wasn't strange to her seeing as the day was drawing to a close and she guessed if she came back at another time it would have been busier.

Ignoring the strange looks she recieved, she stuck to Zetsu's side, ignoring the mocking grin on his face at her fear. It was true, she was scared and it showed on her face. This place didn't feel right-she didn't like the buildings for a start as they stood like playground bullies, sneering down on her. She couldn't see many trees around and the only natural thing about this place was the muddy ground which soothed her feet. A stench hung in the air and it made her stomach lurch, the rancid meat she had smelt in the past was nothing compared to this.

"Kiku, this way!" The command, though soft sent shivers through her body, she nodded as she turned to see Zetsu she noticed him standing at a turning a meter behind her. Her thoughts had taken over her concentration and she hadn't noticed him taking the left hand turn down a back street. She lifted her foot to walk towards him before stamping it back down, dropping to all fours and running in a random direction.

She had seen her chance to run and she wasn't about to let it go and though it was small she honestly believed she had a chance. Her feet squelched in the mud with each step she took and she nearly slipped on more than one occasion as she turned corners.

Her sense of smell provided her no information about where Zetsu was as the villages own scent was almost overpowering. Yet she had bigger problems to think about that she didn't even know about.

The night before her persuer had contacted the leader of his organization and informed him of when Kiku and himself would be arriving in the village. He had also voiced his concern about the strange kill running and his desire for backup waiting at a certain shop in the village. Unfortunately for the sixteen year old, she had just sped past that shop, her luck had run out.

Standing outside the shop was an Akatsuki member who had ditched the uniform to suit his goal and as soon as Kiku sped past he tackled her to the ground. Standing up he bound her hands with chakra, smirking triumphantly the whole time. After brushing a hand through his scruffy red hair he dragged his captive back to Zetsu, ignoring her kicking and screaming.

When she spotted the plant man standing at the corner she had fled from, Kiku bit down hard on the strangers hand only to realize she was biting wood.

"Okay then, things just keep getting weirder and weirder." She grumbled under her breath as she braced herself for another slap. Instead however, she got a bite to her arm and stared as blood seeped from the wooden "What was that for!?" She protested.

**"Just making the crime fit the punishment, though next time I'll just bite your whole arm off."** Was her answer, she muttered something about her question being rhetorical and felt a tug on her hands and followed behind the Akatsuki members, feeling rather like a pet puppy.

"Who are you anyway?" She questioned as politely as she could only for her question to be completely ignored and for her two new worst enemies to start their own conversation up.

"I wasn't expecting Leader to send you of all people," Zetsu started "considering how impatient you are."

"It was either this or putting up with the brats constant whinging about Tobi, though it seems Deidara will have someone to call brat now too." Red haired and wooden guy replied calmly.

Kiku didn't miss what he meant and glared daggers at the back of his neck whilst wondering how exactly beavers could chew wood. She had decided to keep her mouth shut for now as it would only get her into more trouble than she was already in and by trying to escape twice now she really hadn't done herself any favours.

She was watching her feet for some time before she bumped into the back of beaver snack and looked up. A three story building stood before them and it fitted into the surroundings perfectly yet the door and windows stood out, they were barred off. This place looked abandoned and then she watched as Zetsu walked straight into the wall, made a door opening motion and vanished.

Pinnochio walked forward too and before she knew it she was standing inside a dimly lit room. The floor was covered in rough brown carpet and the walls were painted white and that was just about the only normal thing about it besides the stair case on the left hand side which led downwards. A long tunnel sat in front of the pair and another to their right, looking around Kiku noticed three things, one was that Zetsu was no where too be seen, the second thing was that her arm was starting to scab and the third thing was she was never going to remember her way around this place.

The stair cases strange direction gave her the idea that this was the Akatsuki base and that the main part of the base was probably set in an under-groud cave which had been modified for the organisation's purpose. The outside was simply a genjutsu to make the building look like any other building and she suspected the two tunnels lead to dead-ends.

A pull on the chakra strings forced her to head down the stairs and as she concentrated on not falling she shed a single tear, she may have just seen the real world for the last time in a long time. She got the feeling she would be kept in this place for many months, if she didn't die first.


	6. Abandoned by Lady Luck

**Me: **That last chapter had such a happy ending, didn't it-note the sarcasm people! I think I am doing well with Zetsu and Sasori's personalities so far but I can see them turning horribly OOC by the end of this story.

-Shrugs-

I am still trying to figure out how the other Akatsuki members should act which means I may end up spending a lot of time watching subbed episodes of Shippuden to get an idea. Not that I have a problem with subs but the words move so quick you miss what is going on.

-Angry face-

Anyway, Kiku should meet another two or three members in this chapter so please review! I need to know if I have got characterisation right.

Oh, also there will be abuse of Kiku in this chapter, just giving you a heads up. On the plus side, this chapter turned out extra long!

Sorry for any typo's in the last chapter, thanks to them I read through this one several times before posting this.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, now onto the story...

Mwhahaha

**Disclaimer:** SugiSuzume13 owns nothing in this fanfiction apart from her OC-Kiku Mitsu.

* * *

As she was dragged deeper and deeper underground Kiku was getting more and more uncomfortable, she hated tight spaces and had recently discovered a new hate. Puppets, the sweet little performers were nothing like beaver snack. He was sinister, serious and got on her nerves and they hadn't even been properly introduced yet. The teenager wanted answers, she didn't like being left in the dark like this, not one bit.

They finally reached the bottom of the spiral stair case and the brunette wobbled slightly, she felt dizzy after walking in circles for what felt like forever. Not only that but she was nervous, annoyed beyond all limits and really needed something to drink. She wouldn't have been quite so frustrated if she knew why she had been brought here. It was at this point bad thoughts invaded her brain and after a few moments of un-mentionable images flooding her head, she kicked herself mentally.

"Well, either they want someone for _that_, or they think I am a strong fighter. In both cases these guys have lost their sanity." She thought aloud and glanced around, up ahead the tunnel was opening up into what looked like a living room. A moth-assaulted rug sat in the middle of the cavern and some mis-matching furniture dotted the uneven floor. Several halls lead off in different directions and Kiku nearly bashed her head on the wall, she was never going to understand the layout of this hideout. As well as being completely illogical it was like a maze, would it kill someone to put signs up?

Clearly it would yet it didn't seem to bother her new arch-enemy who turned down a tunnel on the left, small pyre's lit their way and the way the crimson patterns danced on the rocky roof made her shudder. She never had liked fire, and this fear had only been reinfirced when she hade been caught in a forest fire a few years ago. Kiku had been thirteen at the time and after being badly burnt she was lucky to have survived, it was understandable she didn't trust the old fashion torches on the wall.

However, it shouldn't have been the lights which concerned her. Something, or rather someone, who she would soon have the displeasure of meeting sat just up ahead, hidden by a large wooden door.

Now as captive and kidnapper stood in front of the large barricade the grey eyed she took a step back, she didn't like the feeling which radiated from the door. It was one of darkness, pure evil, stone cold and had everything in common with monsters that go bump in the night. Childish fear grasped a hold of her neck and she got the urge to run and to get away as quickly as possible.

She started pulling against the chakra strings and kept her feet planted strongly on the ground, ignoring the sting on her wrists as the wire like bindings cut into her. Both determination and fear were evident in her eyes as she watched an annoyed expression appear on her opponents face.

Apparently their disagreement could be heard through a gap in the thick door because Kiku felt the ropes being released and was about to dash when she tumbled into a large figure standing behind her and fell onto her butt once more. Hands grasped her shoulders firmly as she struggled against the grip. Her energy however was wearing thin and she soon gave in and tilted her head to look up. Zetsu stood there looking as miffed off as the puppet in front of her.

Being pulled to her feet, she felt his hand still gripping her arm like a vice as she was lead into a pitch-black room.

**"It seems you like pain," **she heard a familiar hiss in her ear and shuddered, dreading what would happen later. The black and white man seemed insistant on letting no disrespect Kiku displayed go unrewarded, though each slap and bite was far from a reward. He had already threatened to remove one of her arms so he was either insane or a cannibal...or most probably both knowing her luck.

Rolling her eyes she replied "Any chance of you loosening your grip on my arm?" Her question however fell on death ears as another voice echoed through the air.

"Silence you insolent child!"

Raising an eye brow Kiku tried to figured out what insolent meant because she had absolutely no idea and was not about to ask, that would be an insult of her intelligence.

"No doubt you are wondering why I had you brought here?" He continued and she practically screamed an answer but managed to keep it in her mind.  
_  
"No duh! I have only asked Zetsu about...once! Of course I want to f****** know!"_

"Your interesting blood-line is the main reason, it would benefit my organisation well. All you have to do is to do everything I ,and any of the other members, tell you to."

_"So basically I'm your b****?"_

"This will include cleaning...."

_"So I'm your maid now too. Gee, thanks!"_

"Are you even listening to me!?" Shadow guy yelled stepping forward so Kiku could see his outline in front of her. A freezing hand grasped her chin and she was oh so tempted to bite him.

Trying to step back she felt Zetsu's grip tightening further and wanted to complain that he was cutting off her circulation but instead her eyes widened in fear. She had just angered the leader of the Akatsuki.

_"Not good, not good..."_

"Well?"

"Y...yes," she answered quietly, praying she could be somewhere else right now, any where would be better than the cave.

"What did I just say then?" He countered smugly and forced her to look him in the glowing eye.

"Something about cleaning?" Kiku hoped this answer would satisfy him but a punch to the stomach seconds later told her that he wasn't a very happy chappy.

She sank to her knees and gasped for breath, he had knocked the air right out of her. This guy wasn't much of a gentleman was he? Hitting a girl, did no one ever teach him manners?

"Try listening in future, understand?" His voice cut through the air like a knife through butter and she nodded quickly.

"Now will you do as you are told?" What planet was this guy on? He had just hit her, she had been slapped more times than she could count and she had been dragged into the last place she would ever want to be.

"What do you think, b*******?" She answered, trying to get her voice to sound as strong as possible and failing miserably.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson," was the dark answer.

"In reading? Cause I barely know the alphabet..." She trailed off having seen the cruel look on his face and gulped.

**"You really should drop that attitude of yours girl," **great, now Zetsu was back in the conversation **"it could really get you into trouble one day."**

_"What, like the trouble I am in now?" _She thought bitterly as was pulled to her feet again and dragged out of the door.

Pinnochio stood outside waiting "Well Zetsu?" He questioned calmly and studied one of Kiku's wrists, he smirked at the cuts which his chakra strings had inflicted on her.

"Leader informed me I am to leave her with you and Deidara, just "teach her a lesson" and then come talk to Leader again." Plant man answered before melting into the walls, leaving the brunette in the red-hed's grasp.

Glowing bindings once again knotted her hands in front of her as she was dragged down several twisty-turny corners before they entered what appeared to be a prison. A icy metal floor smoothed the rough cave floor and supported several cells, a metal bed and some chains hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. A steel table and two chairs sat in the corner as well as a blood-stained stool.

It appeared this room was covered in metal as such material is easy to clean yet the wooden chair was a glimpse into the teenagers near future.

"You know hurting me can be classed as child abuse, right?" She questioned desperately.

"I am an S-Class criminal whose broken more laws than I can count, why would you think I care about breaking another?"

"Erm...pass?"

"Good answer, I am going to release the chakra strings now. Try to run and the next few hours will be more painful for you than I originally planned." The deadly serious tone forced her to nod and as the sharp strings vanished she mearly rubbed her wrists and licked away some of the blood. As disgusting as it seemed the saliva would clean her wounds and right now Kiku didn't really need to get some sort of infected cut.

"So, you know my name so it's only fair I know yours..."

"Sasori." Was the simple answer and she nodded, glad she would no longer have to refer to him as beaver snack and other variations.

She had got an answer and his name rang a few bells, she had heard once of twice about a guy from the Sand-village who had been kicked out for turning other people into puppets. Yep, he was as nutty as they came and yet she wasn't dead yet. That was the only positive she could see at the moment and it was a very small one.

The tapping of feet behind her caught her attention and shed spun round on her heels to see the girliest man she had ever laid eyes on. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and one of his cerulean eyes was covered by his long fringe and Kiku raised an eye-brow. She only kept her hair long because she didn't exactly have time to stop and cut it thus it was a miracal she could see. This guy however could have cut it whenever he wanted.

_"Strange"_

The strange man looked to be a few years older than herself and work a black strap top and baggy back trousers. She silently thanked her luck he was wearing the gender appropriate strap top or she would have burst out laughing there and then, not a good idea.

He looked a little shocked at Sasori's appearance, like he wasn't used to seeing him.

"Uh, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kiku broke the silence and it seemed the blond finally acknowledged her prescence.

"You'll find out sooner or later, un," he answered with a cocky grin and took another step towards her whilst Sasori closed the heavy metal door "I guess you are the kid Zetsu went to find? You know you were brought here at the worst time possible, for you anyway, yeah."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Nearly everyone is here, so you'll have the pleasure of meeting them sooner than originally planned. Normally, they are out on missions, un."

Kiku nodded and stamped her foot, she really hadn't had much luck recently. At least the whole reason for being here had been forgotten right?

"Now Deidara is here we can begin your lesson," Sasori hissed coming up behind her "I may not get on with him socially but as a team we can be rather successful."

The rattling of chains behind her caused her to turn and she saw a pair of hand-cuffs dangling for the ceiling and stepped backwards only for Deidara to shove her forwards roughly. Sasori snatched her hands none to kindly and snapped the metal cuffs onto her wrists tightly.

She yelped as she felt her feet leave the ground and looked around for a reason, she found one in the form of a wheel attached to the left wall. Spare chains were swung around it and when she looked up she saw a small hole in the roof where two chains came through.

"OK then, that is a little intricate just to cause pain on people." She muttered under her breath and focused on what Deidara was doing. She couldn't see over her shoulder but as she felt her top being cut away she started to struggle "It's a bloody good job I am so under-developed or I'd be blushing by now!" She hissed, ignoring Sasori's smirk as he scanned her scars.

Deidara seemed to have noticed the one on her back "How'd you get that, un?" He whispered and traced it with his finger.

"Got attacked by wolves, stupid creatures! They could clearly see I am not food!"

"You know that you are going to gain many more scars today-" the blond continued and started cutting a circle on her back "but the pain you will feel is going to be like nothing you have ever felt before-" Sasori tied her still using chakra strings whilst Kiku held in a scream "we are going to make you wish you were dead," Deidara added whilst etching two more circles on her back "and have a good time doing it!" He finished and stepped away from his victim, followed by Sasori.

Silence fell before a kunai whistled through the air by her ear "You missed." Sasori spoke in a matter-a-factly tone, Deidara huffed.

Mean while, their target was thinking "Are they using me as a dart-board?" She questioned herself in disbelief before a kunai imbedded itself in her back and she let out a scream.


	7. Strange Strangers

**Me: **I am so nice to my OC's aren't I?

-Re reads last chapter-

Or not as the case may be.

Thanks to those who reviewed, thanks for reading, now onto the story! Also sorry about deleting the last chapter and then re-uploading it. I forgot the disclaimer, it won't happen again.

**Disclaimer:** SugiSuzume13 owns nothing in this fanfiction apart from her OC-Kiku Mitsu.

See ^

* * *

Every cell in her body was practically screaming for rest yet Kiku was in no position to oblige. Dried blood caked her back and had started to stain her once muddy beige trousers black. Kunai dotted the area below her as her long brown hair hung in her face and she hung whimpering. At the current moment in time Deidara had gone, or rather been sent, to get the Leader and Zetsu too for some reason.

Sasori seemed to believe that the plant man had some kind of control of the young girl.

_"Probably because he was the one to catch her."_ He pondered and continued pulling kunai out of his victim's back, each yank resulted in a whimper from the tired girl. She hadn't the energy left to lift her head up and her voice cracked with each sound due to thirst, she was at the end of her limit and she would most likely faint from blood-loss soon. That was her main concern, she was loosing too much of the crimson fluid, she needing healing soon and probably something to eat and drink.

However, it was unlikely this would happen for a while yet so she held on to consciousness with what little strength she had left. Her arms ached so much as well as her feet which were still bound by chakra strings which had started to dig into her skin, in short she felt awful and wished she could wake up from this nightmare soon.

Alas, this was not to be as the metal door behind Kiku squeaked open and Sasori turned to face his partner as well as Leader, Zetsu stood behind them yet his large size meant he spotted the sixteen year old hanging from the ceiling as soon as he entered the room. A smirk painted his face as he watched his leader approach the dangling human. He grasped her chin like he had previously and forced her to look him in the eye.

Kiku would have studied his features and taken in what he looked like yet she was too drained of energy to even try. Grey locked with grey as she managed to glare at the orange-haired man in front of her.

"Still defiant I see," he noted as Zetsu moved to stand behind him, the white half looked a little sorry for her but the other half looked like he wanted to take a bite out of her back "no matter, Itachi will deal with you in the morning. Zetsu, heal her wounds and throw her in one of the cells." He ordered and left the room followed by Sasori.

"There is no need to stay Deidara," informed Zetsu calmly **"this b**** has no energy left to fight," **he added as he tapped Kiku's face with a cold hand and watched as Deidara lowered her to the floor by turning the lever on the wall. Nodding, the blond left leaving the spy and healer to his work.

He pulled the rest of the kunai out before placing his hands on her bloodied back and letting mint green chakra engulf them. The young girl sighed as the chakra went to work and her back mended, though there were still scars to prove what had happened.

Slowly, she started falling asleep and though she was vaguely away of Zetsu picking her up and placing her in a cell she had soon drifted into a deep and dreamless slumber.

----------------------------------------Time skip: Next morning----------------------------------------

Gradually, her eyes were pushed open and she lay on her side for a few more moments, as if she expected the room to just disappear, as if this was all just a nasty dream and she would find herself in a forest any second now. Time moved on at a snails pace and Kiku imagined the ticking of a clock filling the air before forcing herself into a sitting position. Her body was still sore from last night but when she checked her legs and wrists all she found were scars.

She already knew her back had been healed and so she used the wall to stand up "Well, that was certainly one thing I don't want to repeat," she whispered to herself "and what was with those two? They kept arguing about art the whole time and the blond is so annoying. He kept adding "un" and "yeah" to the end of his sentences. Weirdo!" She mumbled and stumbled towards the cage bars.

Leaning against the metal barrier she started going through what she knew in her head.

"Well that's just brilliant!" Sarcasm dripped from her words "I have no clue about any of those guys except for Sasori and he what I know about him is pretty much useless."

Turning her attention to the bars she tried to channel chakra into them but they seemed to absorb the potentially damaging attack and rendered it inaffective.

"Oh, that's just peachy! These stupid bars are chakra proof and there is no way I can use the full extent of my blood-line in this state, I am still hurting from last night and my abilities can be harmful as it is!" Kiku babbled and sunk down to the floor, drawing her knees up like a barricade and shielding her face with her hair.

She sat there for what felt like an eternity, thinking about the open plains and the vast forests she loved and missed. She had only been away from them for a day or two yet this short space of time felt like it would never end, like she would never see her home again.

The door swung open but she didn't bother seeing who it was, she remained motionless until the cage door too was unlocked, the key clicked in place and the bars moved. Casting her gaze upwards she studied who it was and blinked, her head tilted and an expression on her face reading 'are you serious?'.

A green clad man stood there wearing an swirly orange, yes orange, mask.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He exclaimed and Kiku cracked up laughing before she saw the tray in his hands and her eyes twinkled happily.

"If you give me that food you will be!" She said in a daze and watched the tray being placed on the floor.

The excitement vanished at this moment as she saw a stale bit of bread and some water "Thanks, I guess." She muttered under her breath and bit into the dried bread "So, your name's Tobi, huh?"

An enthusiastic nod followed her question "Tobi is a good boy!"

Slapping her fore-head she continued "How'd someone like you end up in alliance with the Akatsuki?"

"Zetsu found Tobi!" She could've sworn he was smiling and she giggled.

"We're in the same boat then," Kiku noted and drunk her water happily, not caring how warm it was, all that mattered to her was that it was drinkable "Why didn't you-"

She found herself being cut off by foot-steps and turned to see who it was, she took in what the new face looked like. He had long black hair in a low ponytail and onyx eyes as well as strange wrinkles on his skin, Kiku felt uncomfortable under his gaze and shivered slightly. He was wearing a black top and trousers as well as sandals.

"Itachi!" Tobi greeted and picked up the tray before bouncing out, leaving the teenager to fend for herself.

The man's expression was blank, no smirk, nothing. As Kiku stood up his glance followed her and she crossed her arms over her chest "What?" She spat, yet she still backed into a corner when he entered her enclosure.

"Mind your manners," he hissed "go sit in that stool."

Not arguing she exited the cage and went to sit on the old stool which sat mocking her in the corner, Itachi stood in front of her "Are you still deciding not to do as you are asked?"

"Duh, other-wise we wouldn't be here." She moved her eyes to glare at him and met spinning red as she was pulled into the world of the Sharingan.

----------------------------------------In the Sharingan world----------------------------------------

The brown-haired girl found herself in a blank space which was a spooky crimson color, she noticed the space shrinking rapidly around her and things grew darker and darker. She shrunk down into a ball and cradled herself, rocking backwards and forwards. Her fear of closed spaces became evident and Itachi's voice echoed in the air as a dark chuckle before the pattern repeated itself.

----------------------------------------Exit from the Sharingan world----------------------------------------

Kiku found herself sweating in her stool and screaming her heart out whilst a victorious Uchiha stood in his place still "Still disagreeing?"

The young girl shook her head rapidly "I'll listen, just please don't send me back to that place. Please!" She begged and sobbed.

"You really are pathetic, I didn't even do anything. Follow me." He sneered and walked out the door, tailed closely by his victim who was trying to get over what had just happened.

It didn't take long before they found themselves at Leaders door and Itachi knocked before entering.

"So, have you changed your mind?" Leader question darkly as he approached the young girl.

"Yes, I'll do what you want." She mumbled meekly, looking at the floor.

"Glad you see things my way, for now you have to stay in the living area but I may give you free reign later."

Nodding she raised an eye-brow "You mean the rubish one near the entrace."

"No, that is a decoy in case anyone should find our base, makes the place look abbandoned."

"Oh"

"Itachi, go get her something to wear and take her to the living room."

Itachi nodded and turned to leave "One more thing Kiku, you'll be rooming with Itachi and his partner."

Sighing, she followed the Uchiha out of the room.


End file.
